Successful creation of boot disk images requires compiling files obtained for a wide variety of parties including computer suppliers, corporations, organizations, to generally name a few. The boot disk images are intended to save time by streamlining the deployment of computers within the respective entities. Boot disk images are capable of being created for a variety of environments because the user can modify or add to the original source files to achieve a desired result. In this way, boot disk images save time and money.
Unfortunately, these modifications can also be costly. For example, if the modification is performed incorrectly or simply goes wrong, the boot disk image creation environment can be corrupted. Modifications to particular files and the addition of specific files may be needed for particular boot images. The files used to create the image are modified in place and pulled by the boot disk image creator to be incorporated in the boot disk image. However, once the change has been made, the original file is altered and will need to be changed for each subsequent different hardware requirement.
Similarly, the modifications can be tedious to make if a lot of modifications are required or when many boot disk images need to be created. Since there are many different hardware and software requirements even within one entity, many different modifications need to be made and often to the same file. Constantly modifying files lends itself to long man hours of trial and error along with the risk of data corruption.
While it is possible to effectively create boot disk images by modifying or adding to the original source files, this approach is resource intensive and may require a significant amount of man hours and the risk of data corruption. Accordingly, this is not a practical solution for all situations of customizing boot disk images.